Mejor amigo
by LycanZero
Summary: Una muestra de bondad puede ayudarte a encontrar a un nuevo amigo, uno que puede demostrarte su fidelidad más allá de la muerte. Este one-shot participa en el evento: #OcultoenelHabiaunavez Del grupo KagaKuro is Love Del día 18 con la temática: Fantasmas.


Dejo en claro que este one-shot tenía que ser subido ayer, conmemorando el día 18, sin embargo no pude hacerlo. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de dárselo a mi beta para que le echara un vistazo u.u

Así que me disculpo si hay errores, le intente corregir lo mejor que podía pero no estoy muy segura de haber corregido al 100.

La temática es de fantasmas, me costo trabajo crear una historia de este tipo XD. Aun tengo mis dudas, aun así espero que sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad. Aunque estoy segura que de terror no tiene ni una pizca XD

.

* * *

.

A lo largo de la historia, los humanos han tenido a un fiel amigo a su lado, el perro. Muchos podrán decir que es incluso un miembro de su familia, un hijo, un hermano. El amor por estas criaturas ayuda a que las personas les definan de diferente manera, aunque no todos los humanos son buenos con ellos y otros tantos prefieren a la especie felina, sin embargo eso no les quita el título que se han ganado con creces a lo largo de la historia: _El mejor amigo del hombre_. El perro ha ayudado de diversas formas a la especie humana a tal punto de que se abre camino incluso en algunas carreras de alto riesgo como la policíaca o de búsqueda y rescate. Apoyan a los que no pueden ver convirtiéndose en su guía, protegen los hogares con fiereza e incluso arriesgan su propia vida con tal de que su dueño este bien.

.

Se dice que estos animales ya conocen el significado del amor desde el momento en el que nacen y por eso duran tan poco tiempo en la tierra. Lamentablemente el ser humano puede ser irracional en gran medida. Cuando no saben ser responsables o no demuestran respeto hacia la vida de otras criaturas, se vuelven crueles, dispersando el maltrato a cualquier especie indefensa que vean.

.

Muchas veces la situación de perros callejeros se debe a que los humanos no saben responsabilizarse de su cuidado. Ese fue el caso de Nigou, un pequeño cachorro de raza Husky que fue abandonado sin dudar en un oscuro callejón. Fue el único sobreviviente de su camada, pero aun así los dueños de su madre se negaron en aceptar otro perro «grande» en la casa.

.

Abandonarlo fue la única solución que encontraron las personas a las que había empezado a consideras sus amigos. Su decepción fue grande. Pocos son los que creen que los animales tienen sentimientos, muchas de las personas aseguran que solo actúan por puro instinto, pero es una gran mentira. Los animales, tanto salvajes como domésticos, demuestran tener no solo emociones sino también sentimientos hacía sus semejantes y a otras especies. Los perros son los más notables al ser una de las criaturas de compañía de mayor preferencia de los humanos, junto con los gatos.

.

Nigou de alguna forma entendió que no era querido y que por ello fue dejado en aquel oscuro lugar donde sentía frío y la lluvia comenzaba a ser más y más intensa, aun con su pelaje podía sentir el gélido viento golpear su cuerpo. Dio varias vueltas dentro de aquella caja hasta que logro acomodarse y se acurruco en el suelo, esperando que su caja resistiera y le protegiera del frío. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Es pequeño, no sabe cómo conseguir comida y estaba seguro que había perros más grandes que podían hacerle daño. Gimoteo entristecido, cerrando los ojos con el ferviente deseo de que todo esto fuera una pesadilla como los humanos le decían cuando una situación no era agradable.

.

Sentía que ya no había esperanza antes de conocerlo a él, Kuroko Tetsuya. Su humano y querido amigo. Kuroko es un jugador de primer año de la preparatoria Seirin, de cabellos y ojos de un curioso color celeste y piel blanca. Es el miembro «fantasma» del equipo, capaz de disminuir su presencia para no ser notado, robando fácilmente el balón y hacer pases increíbles a sus compañeros, ayudándoles a conseguir la victoria. Un chico que no expresa sus emociones y sin embargo en el momento en el que ambos se encontraron tenía una expresión de tristeza. No porque hubiesen perdido un partido, al contrario habían ganado y contra una de las escuelas más fuertes de Tokio, Tetsuya estaba triste por la pequeña criatura que se encontraba en aquella caja, solo y desprotegido, abandonado a su suerte.

.

-No temas, vendrás conmigo. —Declaro determinado, tomando la caja y salir del callejón. La sorpresa de todos los del equipo pasó a una de desconcierto al comprender lo que traía en sus brazos su «fantasmagórico» compañero. El barullo no tardo en empezar al notar a tan tierno cachorro. Riko, la entrenadora, al verle tomo a la peluda criatura en sus manos y giro con él emocionada antes de notar que la mirada del pequeño can era muy similar a la de Kuroko.

.

-¡Bien, tu nombre será _Tetsuya número dos_! —Sentenció Koganei señalando al animalito, aunque después sería mencionado más fácilmente como Nigou.

.

El capitán del equipo reprendió a Koganei alegando que al ponerle nombre sería aún más difícil abandonarlo, pero todos sabían que solo eran argumentos vanos ya que ninguno de los ahí presentes tenía el corazón para dejar al abandono al perrito que movía la cola con entusiasmo y, de alguna manera, parecía sonreírles. Para el can todos poseían un olor agradable y sus caricias disipaban la soledad que hace unos momentos le estaba envolviendo, bueno, casi todos. En un alejado y oscuro rincón se encontraba un gran bulto, un joven de cabellos y ojos de intenso rojo cubriéndose la cabeza y murmurando cosas inentendibles mientras temblaba de miedo.

.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kagami-kun? —La entrenadora se animó a preguntar, extrañada por la reacción inesperada del As del equipo.

.

-Nada… Bueno… Yo no soporto a los… Perros. —Lo admitió con mucho trabajo, además de que tenía una expresión de terror puro, como si el cachorro fuese la bestia más peligrosa del planeta. Aquel dato tomo al equipo por sorpresa ya que la apariencia de Kagami no encajaba en alguien temeroso de un inocente perrito.

Debido a ello, Kiyoshi da la idea de hacer una votación para decidir sí se quedaban con Nigou o no, causando que la mayoría levantara la mano a favor a excepción de Kagami, quien se negó a la idea de forma rotunda entristeciendo no solo a Kuroko sino también a Nigou, quien ya comenzaba a entusiasmarse con la euforia de los humanos que le rodeaban.

.

-Por favor, Kagami-kun. —Kuroko se acercó al mencionado, pero este retrocedió aterrado.

.

-¡No me vean con la misma mirada, maldición! —Ambos par de orbes, increíblemente iguales, removieron las entrañas del pelirrojo debido a una fugaz preocupación sobre el futuro del animalito que estaba en las manos de su compañero. Aun cuando la escena tenía un aire enternecedor no opacaba en ninguna forma el miedo hacia el can. — ¡Definitivamente lo quiero lejos de mí! —Sentenció intentando huir de forma tambaleante, debido a que sus piernas aun le dolían.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Riko encargo a Tetsuya de tarea convencer a Kagami, debido a que la cercanía del pequeño Nigou causaba cierto estrés en el pelirrojo cosa que no estaba bien porque afectaba su desempeño, más aun cuando el can comenzaba a ladrar ante un buen pase o un buen tiro, causando alegría en la mayoría del equipo pero Taiga temblaba mucho ante cada pequeño ladrido haciéndole fallar en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que tenía oportunidad para encestar. Eso no era bueno para el equipo y menos para su estrella. Kuroko no dudó en aceptar, definitivamente haría que Kagami aceptara a Nigou no solo porque quería que se quedara, sino para demostrarle a su luz que no todos los perros son violentos y liberarle de aquel temor.

.

Varias cosas tuvieron que pasar para que Taiga lograra aceptar a Nigou. Más cuando entendió que no solo el equipo se veía feliz con la pequeña mascota sino que Kuroko también sonreía más a causa de ello y ese era motivo suficiente para dejar de lado su cobardía. Aunque aún no lo admitiera, sabía que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de que Kuroko pudiese sonreír de vez en cuando y pese a que solo era un momento efímero. Estaba conforme con ello.

.

Nigou pudo observar a lo largo del tiempo que paso con el equipo como iban creciendo en sus habilidades, sufrió con ellos la derrota y también celebro la victoria del campeonato. Todos los humanos que le rodeaban estaban felices por aquella gran hazaña y eso le llenaba a él de entusiasmo, más al percatarse de que la soledad y culpa con la que había cargado Kuroko desde que estaba en secundaria se había disipado. Aun cuando se llevaba bien con todos los miembros de Seirin, exceptuando a Kagami con el cual aún tenía algunos percances, tenía una conexión más profunda con Tetsuya, comprendía sus estados de ánimo y viceversa, podía sentir cuando estaba en problemas o cuando necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

.

Para Nigou, Kuroko no solo era su amo sino su más querido amigo, fue quien le dio una nueva oportunidad y una nueva familia, y fiel como solo un canino podía ser se mantendría a su lado a toda costa.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

-Kuroko, yo quería… Es decir, tengo que decir… —Kagami estaba nervioso, pensó que podía exponer sus sentimientos sin verse como un idiota, pero estaba fracasando desde el comienzo. Suspiro desganado, el nerviosismo estaba tomando posesión completa de él. Había citado a Kuroko a la parte trasera del gimnasio con la clara intención de confesarse, pero no lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

.

-Kagami-kun, ¿estás bien? —Aun cuando no lo aparentaba, Tetsuya sentía que su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, un mariposeo se instalaba en su estómago y sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Se sentía ansioso.

.

-Sí, quiero decir no… bueno… la verdad… —Nigou soltó un pequeño suspiro y acerco sigilosamente al pelirrojo, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente ladro lo más fuerte que pudo, causando la inmediata reacción por parte de Kagami, quien en su intento de alejarse de la peluda criatura se enredó con sus propios pies. La caída fue estrepitosa y vergonzosa, debido a que fue Tetsuya quien amortiguo la caída del más alto. —Kuroko lo sien…

.

-¿Kagami…kun? —Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los contrarios y sus miradas llenas de un brillo ansioso observaban el rubor que abarcaba ambos rostros.

.

Los sonidos que les rodeaban se habían disipado. Se adentraron a una burbuja donde solo podían escuchar los latidos acelerados de sus corazones. No hubo necesidad de palabras, de alguna manera luz y sombra siempre podían lograr comprenderse con una sola mirada, aunque al parecer en esta ocasión necesitaron una cercanía más profunda para darse cuenta de lo que ambos sentían. Kagami fue quien termino de cerrar las distancias, dio un beso algo torpe a Kuroko, quien respondió con la misma torpeza a causa de la sorpresa. Aun cuando logro comprender lo que el pelirrojo quería decirle no esperaba a que tomara la iniciativa de esa manera, pero cuando sintió la gran mano acariciar su mejilla y la lengua lamer su labio todo pensamiento desapareció.

.

Aquel feliz momento solo tuvo un testigo, el cual fue regañado después por haber causado tal susto en el pelirrojo. Sin embargo poco duro el enojo, para sorpresa del cachorro fue Taiga fue quien le agradeció la ayuda que, aun cuando fue un tanto brusca, era el impulso que necesitaba para que pudiera estar con Kuroko. Nigou solo dio un ladrido alegre mientras movía con energía su cola. A partir de ese momento Kagami se encargaba de acariciarle la cabeza aunque fuese una vez al día.

.

Nigou fue testigo de muchas más cosas, desde la primera discusión que tuvo la pareja hasta el momento en el que le sacaron de la habitación para reconciliarse. Kuroko sufrió mucho, ya que desde que ganaron la _Winter Cup_ Kagami se volvió bastante popular, pero todo se volvió más notorio en el día de San Valentín. El pelirrojo se vio llenado de muchos chocolates; chicas desde primero hasta tercer año se ponían frente a él para ofrecerle chocolates caseros, aunque uno que otro era comprado, y también había algunas que se sentían lo bastante confiadas como para confesarse, esperanzadas en poder ser la novia de la estrella del equipo campeón del club de basket.

.

Los celos de Tetsuya no hacían más que crecer y Nigou, impotente, solo podía observar como su dueño se callaba aquellos sentimientos negativos cuando Kagami estaba presente, ya que el pelirrojo era lo bastante ingenuo para darse cuenta de que las chicas le hablaban y daban regalos solo con el objetivo de convertirse en su novia. Sin embargo el cachorro escuchaba el llanto de Kuroko, entendía sus murmullos por muy bajos que fueran. Tetsuya siempre pedía lo mismo una y otra vez, deseaba que las chicas que se acercaban a su novio desaparecieran, no quería que se lo quitaran. No dudaba de Taiga, porque este cada que podía le demostraba que tan especial era, sin embargo no por eso confiaba en los demás.

.

Los meses fueron pasando y Nigou poco a poco dejaba atrás la apariencia de un tierno cachorro. Al cumplir su primer año ya había crecido considerablemente, convirtiéndose en un bello ejemplar de Husky. Kagami le sacaba a pasear de vez en cuando solo para escuchar los halagos de que tenía un perro muy bonito, lo cual hacía que Kuroko se burlara de él ya que se supone que el pelirrojo tenía miedo a los perros.

.

-Nigou es distinto. —Repelo Kagami una noche en la que decidió salir a pasear junto con Kuroko y el can. Caminaron por el parque y jugaron en una pequeña cancha aunque fuera unos cuantos minutos. Nigou observaba feliz como Kagami tomaba desprevenido a Kuroko unas cuantas veces para darle besos en muchas partes del rostro, causándole una pena que se notaba por el intenso rojo que adornaba las pálidas mejillas. —Te amo, Tetsuya. —Kagami no tenía ningún inconveniente en demostrarle con hechos y con palabras sus sentimientos a Kuroko. Además de que intentaba hacerlo con más frecuencia cuando este le confesó que le enfurecía que las chicas se le acercaran tan confianzudamente.

.

Si bien le alegraba saber que Kuroko sentía celos tampoco quería llegar al punto de que su relación se viera amenazada por la constante confesión de sus compañeras de clase o del grado superior. Haciendo lo posible por dejar en claro que no saldría con nadie porque ya tenía pareja, aunque todos desconocían de quien se trataba. Taiga y Tetsuya no deseaban ocultar su relación, pero sabían que corrían el riesgo de no ser solo rechazados por muchos de los alumnos en la escuela sino que también las cosas podían volverse violentas si comenzaban con insultos. A Kagami no le importaba lo que dijeran de él pero resultaba muy protector con Kuroko y con Nigou respaldándole mostrando los afilados colmillos, eran un par a temer.

.

Sin embargo todo acabo ese día, cuando iban de regreso a casa de Kuroko ocurrió un accidente. Un carro deportivo se pasó el alto, tomando desprevenido al chofer que manejaba un enorme camión. Por acto reflejo, el hombre dio el volantazo para evitar chocar contra la pared sin percatarse que arrojaba el camión a la pareja que caminaba tranquilamente con su perro a lado. Tetsuya fue el que reacciono más rápido y logro empujar a Kagami para mantenerlo a salvo del inminente choque. Kuroko sabía que de ser golpeado no iba a sobrevivir, así que cerró los ojos y espero el golpe.

.

A lo lejos logro escuchar como Kagami le llamaba pero su pareja nada podía hacer. De repente sintió un empujón, si bien no era muy fuerte como para considerar que era el camión tuvo el bastante impulso para tirarlo lejos. Sorprendido por la clase de golpe que recibió, abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una escena horrorosa. Su perro, su fiel amigo estaba siendo aplastado por la pesada llanta. El charco de sangre comenzó a expandirse y el dolor que de momento había invadido a Nigou desapareció, sus ojos azules observaban aliviados que Kuroko estaba bien, con algunos rasguños pero estaba vivo.

.

Nigou se incorporó y camino apresuradamente hacia Tetsuya, esperando ser acariciado y felicitado por su heroica hazaña, pero fue ignorado. Entre tropezones, Kuroko logro llegar hasta el inerte cuerpo de su mascota, sus ojos observaban con horror el estado en el que se encontraba. No tardo en gritar por ayuda, desesperado exigía que alguien llamara a algún veterinario para salvará a su amigo pero las personas que le rodeaban no hacían ademán alguno de llamar a alguien. Le observaban con lastima y una que otra mujer comenzó a llorar por la escena.

.

El joven gritaba que movieran el camión, que le estaban haciendo daño a su perro mientras sacudía el cuerpo para que abriera los ojos. No había nada que hacer. Kagami le abrazo y apego a su cuerpo, tapándole los ojos para que ya no viera el cadáver de quien fue un gran perro. El pelirrojo también lloro pero internamente agradecía de mil maneras a Nigou por lo que había hecho, gracias a él, Kuroko estaba vivo.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

Todo el equipo lloro la pérdida y por varios días no hubo actividades en el club, ya que no había el ánimo suficiente como para si quiera anotar una simple canasta. Todos estaban asimilando la situación a su manera y el único desconcertado era Nigou, no entendía porque estaba siendo ignorado y mucho menos porque nadie quería jugar. Él recordaba que todos se divertían botando el balón, gritando cuando este entraba en la canasta o cuando un pase les salía muy bien y también como reían al escuchar su ladrido. Pero ahora nadie le decía nada, nadie le acariciaba la cabeza, nadie lo notaba. Era un fantasma atado al mundo de los vivos.

.

Aun cuando era ignorado por todos los humanos que consideraba sus amigos siguió a su lado. Observando con el pasar de los días como todo comenzaba a retomar la rutina de siempre, con la única diferencia de que Kagami y Kuroko siempre pasaban a una zona del jardín de la escuela donde había una piedra y un pequeño ramo de flores. Pesé a todos los esfuerzos de Tetsuya de seguir adelante aun le dolía la perdida. Y en momentos iba solo a platicar con Nigou que, aun cuando no podía ser visto, escuchaba con atención.

.

-¿Sabes? Hay una nueva chica que persigue a Taiga-kun. Me molesta, porque aun cuando Taiga-kun le dice que ya tiene pareja y le pide que le deje en paz ella no hace caso. —La ira brilla en esos ojos azules y Nigou suelta un gemido, lamentando no poder hacer nada para consolar a su amo. —Le abraza y coquetea enfrente de mí. La detesto, la detesto. Quisiera que desapareciera.

.

Nigou gruño, no le gustaba que su amo sufriera. Y un día se dio cuenta de que aun podía ser de ayuda a su amo de una nueva manera. Ya era tarde y como era su costumbre Kuroko y Kagami caminaban en dirección a Magi Burger y a mitad de camino una chica se interpuso, curiosamente era la misma de la que Tetsuya le había hablado tiempo atrás, comentando que el encontrarse con Kagami justo en ese lugar era una agradable coincidencia y que deberían aprovechar para tener una cita, aun cuando estaba claro que había esperado mucho en aquel lugar para encontrarse con el pelirrojo. Los coqueteos e insinuaciones no se hicieron esperar. Kagami luchaba por alejarla pero sin ser descortés mientras que Kuroko apretaba fuertemente los puños para contener las ganas de golpear a aquella fémina.

.

Las enseñanzas de su familia le impedían ponerle una mano encima a la mujer pero no por ello dejaba de desear que desapareciera. Los celos controlados pero crecientes estaban a punto de explotar. Aquella energía negativa estaba siendo cargada en un espíritu que lo único que deseaba era el bien de su amo. Sentía el enojo, la rabia, las ganas de atacar por parte de Kuroko y fue lo que hizo. Nigou se arrojó a la chica con intenciones de apartarla de un exasperado Kagami y, sorprendentemente, funciono.

.

La joven cayo de golpe al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos las personas que pasaban, comenzando a murmurar que el pelirrojo había sido muy grosero por tratar a la chica de esa manera. Kagami se disculpó no muy seguro, estaba consciente de que deseaba que la mujer dejará de tocarlo y más cuando estaba en presencia de Kuroko, pero en ningún momento la había empujado de eso estaba completamente seguro.

.

-Vámonos, Kagami-kun, por favor. —La expresión dolida de Tetsuya pudo más que los berrinches que estaba haciendo aquella chica. Tomo la mano de su novio y salieron apresuradamente de aquel lugar, no tenían por qué comer en Magi Burger. Kagami cocinaría para los dos y haría la malteada de vainilla que tanto le gustaba a su pareja, no había necesidad de permanecer con tanto público.

.

-¿Aun estás enojado conmigo? —Desde que llegaron a su departamento Tetsuya no le había dirigido la mirada ni tampoco había hablado, eso le inquietaba. Por eso mismo también odiaba la «popularidad» que gano después de ganar el torneo de basket, porque todas esas féminas afectaban a Kuroko de sobremanera.

.

-No estoy enojado… —Respondió con voz baja, no quería hablar. No cuando toda la ira aún estaba en su interior. Temía decir algo que afectara su relación.

.

-Pero tienes algo. —Insistió el pelirrojo. — ¿Qué es? —No lo iba dejar pasar, no esta vez.

.

-Nada. —Que dejara de insistir. No quería perder el control.

.

-Mientes. — ¿Por qué insiste tanto en saber? — ¿Qué te pasa? —Quiso que sonara a una exigencia pero termino por tener un tono de súplica. — ¿No confías en mí? —Cuestiono con cierto tono amargo, de ser eso entonces…

.

-¡No es eso! —Y explotó, ya no pudo contenerse más. — ¡Estoy harto de que todas se te acerquen y te toquen! ¡Ya me canse de solo ver sin poder hacer nada! —Las lágrimas brotaron repentinamente y no mostraban indicios de querer detenerse. — ¡Eres mío! ¡Mío, mío! ¿¡Por qué ellas no lo entienden!?

.

-Tetsu…

.

-¡Quiero que desaparezcan! ¡No quiero que te toquen! —Suplico con ojos anegados de lágrimas. No quería perder a Kagami también.

.

Kagami sonrió con complacencia. Había logrado ver una faceta de Kuroko que difícilmente podría creerse que tenía alguien con el carácter tranquilo como su pareja. Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó al pequeño cuerpo que temblaba a causa del llanto, le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y le exigió un profundo beso. Colando su lengua, devorando el interior, dominando desde el inicio. Cargo con facilidad a Kuroko y lo llevo a la recamara.

.

-Yo también quiero que se alejen. Son fastidiosas. —Comenzó a desvestir a Tetsuya mientras besaba los parpados, humedeciendo sus labios con las gotas salinas. —Si te cansaste solo de ver entonces enséñales que soy tuyo. —Kagami expuso el cuello y lo aproximo a la boca de Kuroko. Fácilmente podía decir que tenía novio, pero aun no era el momento. Debían esperar un poco más, apenas estaban preparando a sus propios padres para darles la noticia, no iban a hacer algo imprudente solo por unas cuantas chicas.

.

-Taiga… —Si dudarlo, Tetsuya comenzó a morder y succionar la piel que le era ofrecida. Llenando el cuello de marcas que se notarían por varios días. Una declaración silenciosa de que el pelirrojo ya tenía dueño y que era mejor que todas se resignaran, porque Kuroko Tetsuya no compartía y menos cuando se trataba de Kagami.

.

Afuera en la banqueta estaba Nigou, observando como la luz de aquel departamento al que entro muchas veces se apagaba. Él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Su amo y su pareja se marcarían uno al otro, pero los humanos no eran como los demás animales. Su olfato es débil, aun cuando Kuroko marcase con su olor todo el cuerpo de Taiga las «hembras humanas» no percibirían el aroma de emparejamiento y atacarían de nuevo, lastimando de nueva cuenta a su amo pero no iba a permitirlo. Él era su guardián, su amigo, su protector.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

A la mañana siguiente Kagami y Kuroko se sorprendieron al percatarse de que había mucho ruido en la entrada de la escuela. Había personas llorando y otras llevaban pequeños e improvisados ramos de flores blancas. Los murmullos eran tantos que no lograban comprender bien que era lo que estaba pasando exactamente hasta que llegaron a la zona donde se cambian de zapatos. Las cosas se aclararon dejándolos completamente mudos. Frente a uno de aquellos pequeños espacios estaba la foto de la chica que justamente ayer los había molestado, un moño negro adornaba una de las esquinas y abajo estaban pequeños ramos e incluso algunos escritos de condolencias por parte de amigos y conocidos.

.

La joven había muerto ayer en la noche, de regreso a su casa algo había pasado. Nadie sabe exactamente como fue, pero cayó por las escaleras del puente peatonal, testigos aseguraban que parecía que alguien le había empujado pero no vieron a nadie. Los golpes en la cabeza y las costillas rotas que perforaron sus pulmones fueron las causas principales de que su vida no pudiese ser salvada.

.

Un desafortunado accidente que termino en muerte.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Taiga y Tetsuya ya estaban en su último año de preparatoria y desde hace tiempo toda la escuela conocía su «pervertida» relación, como muchos la llamaban, principalmente las mujeres recelosas que perdieron su oportunidad de estar con Kagami. Era obvio que su noviazgo no iba a ser aceptada por todos, pero no les importaba. Tenían el apoyo de sus amigos y de sus familiares, con eso les bastaba para seguir adelante con la oportunidad que les dio Nigou cuando se sacrificó por salvar a Kuroko. Si bien a unos no les importo y prefirieron ignorarlos, puesto que no era su problema, a otros les pareció asqueroso. Algo que no estaba bien, algo que sería castigado por Dios y aun así no se atrevían a decirlo, ya que el rumor que corría sobre ellos causaba temor hasta en los profesores.

.

-Ese maldito… por su culpa Kagami-senpai me rechazo. —Una alumna de nuevo ingreso observaba la práctica del equipo de basket y su mirada recelosa estaba fija en Kuroko. Era tanta su ira que era fácil no perderlo de vista.

.

-Shh, cállate. ¿Es que quieres morir? —Reprendió otra fémina, pero esta era del tercer año.

.

-¿De qué habla, senpai?

.

-¿Sabes de todas «las muertes accidentales» que ha habido en estos tres años? Pues… todas las víctimas tienen algo en común. —De un momento el aire se volvió tétrico, muy frío mientras ambos pares de ojos observaban como Kagami anotaba una canasta gracias a un pase de Kuroko. —Quienes murieron fueron chicas que se acercaban mucho a Kagami-kun o chicos que intentaban a agredir a Kuroko-kun.

.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio? —La chica comenzó a murmurar como si alguien más pudiese escuchar su conversación. —Pero todos fueron accidentes. Todos en la escuela lo dicen.

.

-Sí, y no hay como negarlo pero se dice que es por culpa de esos dos. Cada que a uno le pasa algo causado por terceros hay un accidente. Se dice… —La chica se lamió sus labios que de extraña manera los sentía secos. —Se dice que hicieron un pacto con un demonio.

.

-¿Senpai cree en esas cosas? —Cuestiono con una sonrisa burlona.

.

-¡Te digo la verdad! ¡No importa quien quiera meterse entre ellos! ¡Quien lo intenta termina muerto! —Y puede que sea una alucinación suya pero en varias ocasiones logro distinguir una sombra tras Kuroko. Una forma que no era humana.

.

A Nigou no le importaba como le dijeran, el protegería la felicidad de su amo. Sus ojos, ahora rojos, observaban con alegría como Kagami se acercaba a Kuroko para ofrecerle agua. Ambos sonreían, estaban felices de estar juntos y él, como amigo fiel procuraría que siempre fuera así. Importando poco los medios a usar. Mientras que a Taiga y a Tetsuya les importaban poco los rumores, mientras estén juntos el mundo podría acabarse y no les causaría pena alguna.

.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado uwu


End file.
